


The AfterMath

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: CrossOvers [3]
Category: Undertale, little nightmares
Genre: Disclaimer for both, Multi, Others in the games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: Little NightMares: The Aftermath. What happens after Six kills her mother?(Not really cannon, but I am using this theory. Okay?)Anyways, she will meet up with nice people and have friends and all that jazz.But, don't think it's all fluff because I like fluff. I like to fluff up a lot of feathers, but some times....sometimes you have to pull out all of the feathers and manically laugh. I think I spelled that right????





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. It's just an idea of mine. If I really want to be associated with a fandom I need to have it in some physical form.
> 
> Or rather written in some way.
> 
> P.s.s. FNAF will take longer to get a round with.
> 
> I have it, the idea on papers. I'm just lazy.

**Prologue**

 

\--------------

 

_**Chaos....** _

 

_**Created by revenge and anger.....** _

 

_**Hatred for all that do wrong......** _

 

_**My advocate of destruction.....** _

 

_**Go now, child.** _

 

A small yellow rain coated figure with a black aura like force a round them walks in a straight line. Slowly, taking their time to feed. Without lifting a finger, the life of all nasty and vile creatures swarming them ripped out.

 

They walked until the bright light a head of them got bigger and bigger to the point that it engulfed them. The raging masses of power growing, but silence the moment a loud sound entered their ears.

 

A ship.

 

Chalk full of meals.

 

Soon...

 

The world will be wiped clean.

 

\--------------------------------

 

_That was five years ago. The advocate succeed in punishing the corrupted evils of this terrible world. Now the good may prosper in the AfterMath...._

 

They grew and learned, but the scars of the past had never faded. The nightmares of the Maw will always stay in their memories, lurking in their subconscious mind. They do not fear and do not feel as happy as they could be, but they feel safe.

 

Safe and free.

 

\------------------

 

A coated figure stands on a dirt road. Vibrant green grass sway in the breeze as cherry blossom petals surround them in a flurry. They smile and contemplate the seasons with a hand out.

 

_The seasons are beautiful._

 

_Especially spring...._

 

_I love it._

 

_But...._

 

White flakes brushes their finger tips and they stare up in awe. Red cheeked.

 

_Winter has it's beauty too._

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Snow colored locks slip from place against skin just as pale. An eye, the color of blood flutters open. The lashes full and pale skin tinted pink.

 

The heat of the bath water wafting in the air. They sit in silence as the slashes cause them to sigh.

 

Their bath that night had been a green tea bath. The aroma of the steam had been appealing and felt just as wonderful.

 

The pale skin is not as flawless as it was before...things happened. Flashes of haunting images come to their mind. The thin line their lips made, dipped down into a small frown. Their skin is marred with small scratches and scars.

 

Soon, they stopped their pondering and removed them self.

 

\-----------------

 

**BYE~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:
> 
> I adding this part of a conversation I had with a reader as information I didn't put in.
> 
> "I didn't really think of a story line, but here's basically it:
> 
> Six boarded the ship that always comes at the same time at the same place (The Maw) and ate all of the guests. The crew did what they always did and went back to main land, not caring about the dead passengers.
> 
> Six is living a "normal" life on land and watching the seasons go. Her home is in Japan. (On a smaller island of the archipelago.)
> 
> Even thou the ship ported to the closer Malaysia. Six chose Japan, because that's her mother's origin. Even if her mother tried to kill her, that's her mother. feelings always linger, even if you don't want it to.
> 
> Does this little info help?" 
> 
> * Also, Six had limited knowledge of the world. She only knew about three countries, including Malaysia. She has lived in Japan for five years.
> 
> \------------------------

\-------------

 

Covered in a fluffy rob and a pink towel a round their neck, they walk into their room. Letting their long white hair fall and swish a round.

 

_That was weird....was someone watching me?_

 

They slip off their rob to change clothes.

 

_Whatever._

 

\-------------

 

Soon, they're dressed in a long sleeve shirt and shorts. Slumbering a way without tension. But not for long.

 

\-----------

 

**They dream...**

 

\---------

 

_Run._

 

Little bare feet carries a bright yellow coated body. Grimy sweat drip down their form. 

 

_No Escape._

 

They are cornered, they stop at the end of a hall. Behind them loom a tall, thin woman. She she looks down at them with a chilling stare, no emotion. Nothing. Her face is covered by a white mask. A long, brown kimono drags behind her with her graceful strides. Splashes of green design make the outfit tasteful.

 

The yellow figure trembles under her stare with anxiety and fear. They huddle closer to the wall. The woman presses forward. Then it is dark.

 

\-------------------

 

They wake up with a start. A gasp exiting their mouth. 

 

"No....N-No.....it's....all behind me....No one....can hurt me any more.....sigh...."

 

They flop back down and close their eyes. Still remembering the haunting white mask and the darkness.

 

\------------------------------

 

They live a quiet life with no incident. But, nothing new ever happens any more. At first, the world had started recovering from her anger and no one bothered them. Knowing what would happen. After some time, the people relaxed and got use to the new resident in town on the far edges of the country. When everything was new and made her curious. 

 

"There are more things out there...."

 

They said to them self as they gazes at the stars in amazement. When they first saw the stars, they saw how beautiful the out could be. It was her job to cleanse and purify all the sinners and let the redeemable prosper. Even if they had to turn into a monster.

 

"I just have to find them."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Adventure!"

 

She said in her kimono with a smile. Excited to go out of country and really get to know the world.

 

"But first, I must don my hood!"

 

Yellow rain coat as usual.

 

\-------------------

 

**BYE~**


	3. Chapter 3

\-----------

They've walked for miles and have been on many roads. She hasn't seen the ocean for many years, the last time she was here, she first came to this country. Japan. Now, she was leaving this archipelago and sailing to America. But she will need next a few things before she goes. Although she devours souls, normal food is still sustainable for her as well.

\--------------------

When she arrives at a harbor town, the smell of fish and salt strongly invaded her senses as well as the pungent smell of alcohol and sin. Not every corner was full of terrible creatures. Some of the more borderline neutral beings survived the "Armageddon" as some call it. Others call it the "Black Fog Of Death". Or the "Era of Nothing". "The Great Disaster". Either way, they all know about the Black God and his Advocate of Destruction.

 

The legend had always been called the false prophecy to Discourage the Monsters Prophecy. But it was as real as the Monsters.

 

**It goes like this:**

 

_As innocent as the others and just as unsuspecting, one day, a young adolescent with demon eyes will bring the end to the foul creatures that bring harms to the earth._

_To re-due the world and start over._

_But, first they must become one of them._

_They are stronger and more powerful. This power of theirs comes from their heart. They are stronger an any human or monster._

_They have magic like a monster, but their magic comes from the darkness that envelopes them._

_Their power matches the strength of human souls._

_But it is not known if this power, this strength can overpower the human soul._

_But, that is/ was the only information they had at the time. The world moved on after the first war, never forgetting to be afraid._

 

Some speculate that this power of darkness can only be attained by one family bloodline. That this family once belonged to a temple of priestesses and and they are only able to produce females. It's rare to have a male born into the line and even rarer for them to have this power. During the first war, these priestesses provided shelter for anyone with injuries and bloodshed was forbidden.

 

A priestess that had never gotten married, fell in love with a monster. They both knew it was never going to allowed by humans and decided to do it secretly in the temple. The main priestess blessing them and wishing happiness. But, a jealous human whispered to a near by human base that a monster forced a human woman to marry them. Of course, they got ready to storm the place and kill all the monsters and 'free' the humans. Or execute them...

 

Unfortunately, the woman was pregnant by the time they got there. That didn't stop them from killing her lover and ruining the sacred land. She went to a frenzy, spilling blood herself and tainting her and ultimately her unborn baby.

 

Word spread of a cursed priestess and the demon child she birthed. After that, the no one knew what happened to the baby. Only that it was born and he was male.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Whelp! That was a story. It's mostly speculation, okay?**

 

**Whither or not it is connected is only idealistic. Not really solid evidence or concrete fact.**

 

**Legends rarely ever have a real bases to come from.**

 

 

\------------------

 

**BYE~**


	4. Chapter 4

\-------------

 

In the smelly harbor, The small yellow figure was a little hungry and needed a drink and went in a shady bar. A bunch of big scary creatures surrounded tables, filling the building with the thick pitch black feel of evil. Sin in every corner and it leaks out and infecting the rest of the harbor. Okay, that was an exaggeration, but it was fun writing that.

 

\---------------------------

 

Anyways, as they enter the building the place becomes quiet. Children don't typically enter an adult bar. Especially in this harbor. They watch the figure and the most corrupted of the adults felt the need to attack. The smell of innocence and power gave them temptation to feed their greed and gluttony.

 

It attempted to attack, rushing from behind. The child's darkness defended and fed on the attacker the minute it came into range. It dies right after due to losing it's soul.

 

After its body slump to the floor, the child turns and flashes a glare at everyone else at the bar. A glow in their eye.

 

**DANGEROUS CHILD**

 

Then they took a moment to try and get on the stool. The bar keeper had to help them up. Then, when the bar tender asked for their order...

 

"Moo Moo Drink."

 

"Okay."

 

Since they are an uneducated child, the bar tender assumed they meant milk.

 

\-------------

 

They spent the night on a roof. It was cold and raining. The only thing they had for cover had been their hood and a soggy newspaper.

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	5. Chapter 5

\----------

 

The young figure managed not to get sick despite being soaking wet from the rain and freezing weather. 

 

 Running to the docking area, they avoid being seen by sailors and merchants. Once there, they hide on a boat that's going to Australia.

 

\------------------------------

 

When they go to Australia, they make camp by another harbor town. In the morning, they go to the library to learn a little about the country.

 

The food they scavenge tasted far better than what was on the Maw. They miss Japanese dumplings though.

 

They over hear a man named Al...something or another talk about hamburgers.

 

They don't know what that is....but  it sounds delicious!

 

For a moment they thought that had been spotted by the man as they watch him talk to a very aggravated man. But he didn't seem to do anything other than continue their conversation.

 

After the men left. Al forgot a small round object rapt in a yellow paper.

 

Still warm and smells great!

 

He also left some cash.....Doing a way with the strange looking food, they leave the money alone.

 

The man will probably come back for it.

 

So they put a rock on top of it so no one else will see it.

 

\------------------

 

Finally after three days, they found a boat heading for India. Australia was fun so they fed on a lot of irredeemable souls. To make it even nicer.

 

\--------------------------------

 

India had many people and they found a place to rest for free. Yay, a bed!

 

\------------------------------------

 

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

\--------------------------

 

They couldn't stay in India for long, they started to get hungry....but barely any souls to fill them.

 

Those souls have mostly been sent somewhere else.....

 

_It doesn't matter._

 

All that matters is their hungry....

 

They do not want to feed on innocent beings that can be redeemed.

 

So they quiet their hungry with rats and the occasional blood filled leech.

 

_But leeches are tricky, if you are not careful, they will eat you instead._

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Kenya:**

 

_RUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!_

 

They ran all over the place, too full to lazy about. It's because they are full that they can't get lazy and sleep all day.

 

Sure, they didn't have real food but....souls are okay.

 

Just wish there was something to tie them over.

 

_Like a half eaten pizza in the trash!_

 

_Yay!_

 

Such greasy meals they find and yet, they are okay with it. They've never had 'fast food' before or seen a TV! 

 

\-----------------

 

They go to a library and find a map.

 

They started in Japan and went to Australia and carried on the India. Explored South Africa and and ended up the Western Sahara....

 

They shiver.

 

_That was not fun at all......_

 

Now they are in a small city that they really have no clue where they are, they know they are still in the Sahara, but....with a meal.

 

They are so glad to find more monks that let them stay for a while, just like in India!

 

_Now the next detestation is..._

 

**Mexico!**

 

_But how to get there.....?_

 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

They will board a ship. _..no....wait...what is that!_

 

They see something in the sky....

 

**An air plane.**

 

"What is that.....?"

 

\---------------

 

**Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

\-----------

They follow the trail of white puff to a large building and enter it. What they walk into is a crowd of noise and pushing body parts. They find them self wandering into a restricted area and into a dark room full of strange devices mounted into the walls. Large plain glass windows looking out to the run ways and people scuffling about. One or two monster interns are running left and right with coffee and bento's in arms, panicked and worried expressions on their faces. Some seem to be sneered at and others are offered a comforting pat.

 

The small figure goes unnoticed as they stand to the side and watch. Listening to a conversation to the right of them.

 

"Look, don't worry about Abbie, you and the other interns will get the hang of it in no time!"

 

"But...Nessa! Terrence and McHaunny are pushing us all so hard! We don't get to rest, even when we are on break! They just...."

 

"Oh, it's not like their being prejudice! They do it to the human interns too, you know! They're just-"

 

"Just what, Nessa?"

 

The two talking turn their heads and see a dark haired man smirk at them.

 

"Terrence, don't eavesdrop!"

 

"Don't talk about other people behind their back and maybe they won't want to retaliate, also, what the in the world would anyone want to know what the two of you bats talk about? It's all nonsense."

 

He strides over and looks down at the light green monster girl and a glint gets in his eye.

 

"I mean...it's not like anyone finds you interesting..."

 

The purple haired human girl gets irritated and steps in front of her cousin in law. She glares up at him, daring him to say any more and he does.

 

"Excuse me! Didn't know you still cared what I did! Thought your little brother's wedding was more important! No time for me at all!"

 

"You and your petty jealousy is getting on my nerves!"

 

Tuning them out, Six investigates the bleeping panel full of glowing lights. Words she doesn't know are scattered all over the place and they can't make any sense of it.

 

"Hey, um....L-little kids aren't suppose to be here! Are you lost, child?"

 

One of the interns found them and crouched down to their level. They think for a moment and nodded. The thin monster tries to briefly smile in a comforting manner before stopping. Afraid of making the kid in front of them scared with them being some sort of dark purple, sharp tooth pick as they have been called many times. Speaking quietly, they ask if they would like some help.

 

Nodding once more, they answer, "Yes, I want to go to Mexico. Do you how? I also want to know what those big metal things are? I've never seen them before. How do they work? Can I ride one?"

 

"Oh! They are called Air Planes. It would take a long time to completely explain how they work, so I will say this...they have an engine and a tank full of energy. Oil is what it's called. You can get on it, but only with certain items. A passport with a VISA and money. Luggage and ID that shows you are old enough to go by yourself. Wait...I never gave you my name! I'm Fawna, it's a strange name since I look like this! I mean...That's what I was told....I'm more thorn like or insecty....Uh...You?"

 

"I....am called Six. I am fourteen now."

 

"Well, Six. I think you have a cool name! Anyways, why do you want to go to Mexico?"

 

"I am traveling. I've been by myself for so long that I need a change of surrounding."

 

"Well...I could sneak you on the next flight, if you promise not to get caught and help me."

 

"Yes, please! I will behave, thank you!"

 

Fawna smiles lightly an stands up to their full height. A little cramped being as they are a little taller than the ceiling.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Soon, they fell a sleep on a pillow in the flight attendant's quarters.

 

Fawna simply needed to get a small box from a person's bag. They were not ready to answer any questions that involves the item in the small box and decided to take the whole thing and sneak it back into the owners home later. They seemed really nervous and frantic.

 

"What in the box?"

 

"Oh! Uh....can you....keep a secret?"

 

"Yes, I can!"

 

"Okay...um...w-well...inside is a r-ring...I heard...t-that someone....someone I know every well wants to m-marry me....and I....I...I'm not ready. So...."

 

She was crouched down to Six's level and talked softly so only she could hear, but a shadow was cased down onto them from behind. Someone was listening.

 

"I-"

 

"You took the ring from me."

 

A man stared down at her with an unreadable face that broke into a frown. 

 

"I-I...Can...explain?"

\---------------------------------

 

Yeah, there was too much drama for the small figure for one day and drifted easily. 

 

_I wonder how Fawna is doing? Did they talk about the ring? I don't remember...So...sleepy....Yawn~_

 

They snuggled closer to the comfort of the pillow as its soft fluff let them sink into it and enveloped them with its warmth. Soon, the flight was over before they knew it.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

They carefully tip toe out of the plane. Being as she is very short, no one saw her or questioned her. She made it to the food area, when she fell to her knees in sudden hunger. She had gone three days without a tainted soul. Normally, that would be fine. Souls are only a part of her nutritional needs. They keep her powers up and energizes her. But, she's barely had any souls in the Sahara. Since it was relatively devoid of people in the desert.

 

She managed to find an "Oasis" of her own in a broken down building home to some bandits. The only thing left alive was a cat and a cactus.

 

She took them to a police shelter and left. After that, she hadn't eaten a soul. All of the ones she has consumed added you to only eight souls. Which is a full meal if the souls were strong, but all of the souls were weak and bitter. When she found out about sweets, she loved them. A single glance at a flan cake and she craved to one day eat sugary concoctions. It's her dream!

 

Six felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked. One look at him and they sighed in disappointment. A good soul. The man looked shocked at their reaction and sweated nervously.

 

"Hey, that's a little rude!"

 

"Sorry...I was just...I'm hungry.", they admit.

 

"You know....I think I remember you."

 

"?"

 

"Australia."

 

"Oh! Did you retrieve your forgotten items?"

 

"I left them there, because I saw you eyeing my lunch. You could have used that money too."

 

"I don't know how to count money, so it would be a waste. Besides....I didn't know that you notice me."

 

"It's fine, how about you make good of my kindness and take it this time? I want to feed you, so let me."

 

"But that is a waste....I can not repay you."

 

"That's the thing about kindness. You don't want to be repaid, even if it's nice."

 

"...I don't understand."

 

"Maybe when you're older, kid.", the man ruffled their hair and held out his hand.

 

"Think you can trust me to order you food?"

 

They paused and thought....

 

_They are good, but....a small ping of guilt is in their heart...like they have done things that they are not proud of....but....I need sustenance and they have no ill intentions._

 

"O-okay..."

 

She shyly placed her hand in his big one and he guided her gently to a restaurant and sat her down.

 

"I'll be back, don't talk any stranger that isn't me. Okay? You probably know this, but not every one has KINDNESS."

 

"Or JUSTICE."

 

"Ha yeah...yellows not really my color though. I think I'm more red, white and blue!"

 

"....Is that suppose to be a joke?"

 

"Yeah, but I know you're not going to get it. I'll order now, see ya in a bit."

 

\-------------

 

The man order himself a steak and for Six, a sandwich. It had cucumbers and zucchini and egg. A bit of mayo and lettuce. They both had water and a small amount of chopped up bacon on the top.

 

"What is this?"

 

"Something healthy and small for your tiny tummy. I, on the other hand can handle this much food."

 

"....Thank you, really!"

 

Their tummy interrupts them from speaking any further and they laugh a little before biting into they food. The stranger smiles lightly and begins to eat as well.

 

\------------------------------------

 

The man is reluctant to leave them, but he relents. Knowing that he can't take care of her and that she wants to travel alone. Besides, he has a responsibility to many people.

 

"I'm feeling....very proud....and nauseous. That stake was under cooked....Bluh."

 

He pucks on a passing friend.

 

"Dxmn it, Al!"

 

"Sorry~ Ausie..."

 

\--------------------

 

They make it to the North America by bus. Which stops at the boarder for inspection. Six hides under someones feet and luggage. The tapping feet of the inspecting officers only takes one man into custody. Another man tried to make a run for it, but he was tackled and tasered. The people watching the commotion, didn't notice they coming out of hiding and made their way to a near by gas station and slept under a bench with a box to cover them.

 

They recall many people that they have met and wondered...

 

_What next?_

 

\---------

 

**BYE~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a picture of Fawna to give you an idea of what she looks like, but uh....it's doesn't look exactly what I wanted. Still not good at internet drawing.
> 
> Here's the Link:
> 
> http://dragongirldg.tumblr.com/post/171605885606/fawna-monster-flight-attendant-intern
> 
> Any comments or Ideas?


End file.
